1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a transmission used for machine tools, industrial machinery, construction machinery, agricultural equipment, cars, etc., an electrically-controlled transmission such as inverter, servo motor, etc., is conventionally known.
However, in this conventional transmission, efficiency is poor, resulting in insufficient output of low torque in low-speed zone. In a transmission used for automobile without electric power, control becomes difficult and construction of the transmission becomes complicated.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a transmission having a simple construction, which is easy to make and handle, and highly efficient over a wide range of speeds.